Um Girassol da Cor de seu Cabelo
by Yuka No01
Summary: Do que não havia lembrado? Mas se não lembrava, por que estava ali?


**CAPA:** ver perfil

Depois de tempos com esse arquivo trancando no PC, resolvi metamorfoseá-lo no que antes seria um projeto de Saint Seiya. Tem mais lógica o título aqui do que lá, de qualquer forma. Este é um arquivo BL (yaoi), dentro do universo incomum de _The_ _Legend_ _of Zelda_, do genial Shigeru Miyamoto. Apesar de ele ser um velhinho esclerosado e ter pregado a maior mentira do mundo dos games, eu amo ele xP

ATENÇÃO! Duh, eu sei que vocês acreditam que Sheik seja Zelda e vice-versa. Quem sabe numa outra vez, hm? ;)

* * *

**UM GIRASSOL DA COR DE SEU CABELO**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

A lua fria iluminava sua face, que naquela noite parecia esculpida em marfim. Olhos sem expressão, fixos no lago e nas estrelas refletidas nele. À margem se estendiam enormes flores douradas, pétalas abertas em direção à Selene. O lado era agora dourado e prateado, uma obra de beleza irreal feita pelos poucos moradores na região. Mas não olhava o lago. Há muito tempo que não conseguia olhar para aquele lago sem pensar. A brisa bagunçou o cabelo solto.

Fazia exatamente sete anos desde que tudo aquilo acontecera. A busca desmedida de poder por Ganondorf, o céu negro sobre o castelo mesmo que fosse meio-dia, o sangue que manchava a espada sagrada e seu rosto, o cheiro metálico dos cemitérios. Não lembrava, é claro, ninguém poderia lembrar de algo que não aconteceu. Mas Navi, antes de unir-se novamente a Great Deku Tree, fez um resumo dos passos que havia dado por Hyrule, cada gota de suor que havia derramado por aquele povo. E aos poucos ele lembrava de um ponto aqui, um ponto ali, colocando detalhes e rabiscos no relatório da fada. Ele sabia, e ainda assim não fazia diferença.

Como sentir orgulho por algo que não fez?

Sim, ele havia dado sua alma por aquele minúsculo reino, só que não fora ele. Aquele era Link, o Herói do Tempo, perdido no imaginário popular de uma dimensão que não existia. Mas ele, o guerreiro senhor de seu tempo, não era _esse_ Link, que agora olhava as águas calmas do Hylian com certo pesar. Não eram a mesma pessoa, não compartilhavam as mesmas lembranças.

Suspirou, deitando na grama verde e nova da margem, entre flores pequenas. O som da cachoeira de Gerudo, sussurros do verão, a brisa pálida. Link fechou os olhos, desligando seus sentidos e deixando de ficar alerta como sempre. Quase podia sentir a alma liberta dos pensamentos complicados, velhos demais dentro de seus dezessete anos. Quase podia dormir ali mesmo.

Mesmo de olhos fechados percebeu quando a luz diminuiu consideravelmente. 'Uma nuvem' foi o pensamento automático e racional que lhe ocorreu. Mas passados um minuto, dois, três e não dissipada a escuridão, um estalo de consciência veio. Tinha que abrir os olhos e verificar. E sentia-se tão bem ali, sem ver, sem ouvir, que não ia verificar coisa alguma. Foi quando sentiu um toque suave no rosto. Era como seda, duas tiras finas de seda que acompanhavam a escuridão e o perfume que agora lhe tomava os sentidos junto com o tato. Abriu os olhos quando as duas tiras pousaram em seus lábios, pressionando-os levemente. Encontrou um par de pupilas brilhantes e rubras. Saltou, se afastando um pouco, às escorregadelas.

"Vo-você..."

Mas 'você' quem? Era um Sheikahn, os símbolos perdidos na roupa escura denunciando tal fato. Deixou o apoio feito sobre Link e sentou-se, a lua tornando-o claro. Estranho, não havia mais nenhum Sheikahn vivo, a não ser talvez Impa. Então Link arregalou os olhos. Conhecia aquele rosto, uma mecha farta de cabelo loiro cobrindo o lado esquerdo. De algum lugar de sua mente, talvez de uma lembrança não vivida. Conhecia aquele rosto. Um nome delineou-se em sua mente.

"Você... você é Sheik?"

Ele riu, alguma coisa naquela risada quase tão conhecida quanto o rosto. Um pontilhar de fato, intimidante, e um punhado de lembranças novas invadia sua mente.

"Ótima dedução, garoto"

"Mas você... Zelda... eu vi quando..."

Riu outra vez, sacudindo levemente os ombros.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

Link estudou o Sheikahn por um momento. Sim, decididamente ele era real, poderia ser trabalho de Zelda. Ela sabia usar magia, mas para isso? Não, não era nada dela. Não teria nenhum motivo para algo desse tipo. Certas palavras que ele havia dito ela nunca diria.

"Deixe-me explicar" disse Sheik, virado para os girassóis debruçados sobre a água e refletidos "Mas por onde devo começar, garoto?"

Uma chama pálida de raiva despertou dentro de si como despertavam as lembranças. Palavras que não queria lembrar, mas lhe queimavam e ardiam num ódio pungente. Dim, do que tinha raiva? De atos e coisas simples como aquelas?

"Eu não sou um garoto" fez uma pausa, engolindo o prévio tom de voz alto "E sou um homem"

O Homem da Sombra¹ ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo divertir-se.

"Verdade?"

"Cla-claro" Link se pegou gaguejando, como há muito tempo não fazia. Era porque estava sozinho, falando aquele tipo de coisa, com um estranho. Mas então por que ele parecia tão... uh, tão _familiar_?

"O que? Não lembra de mim?" deu a volta em si mesmo e colocou-se de frente para o Hylian, o encarando nos olhos de uma maneira um tanto inquisitiva.

Parou para pensar, não recordando de nada semelhante àquilo. Mas aquela noite... havia alguma coisa no lago, no lugar, que era conhecido de uma forma quase assustadora, porém clara.

"Eu lembro de algumas coisas, isso é certo, só que não... _disso_"

Sheik fez uma careta, levantando-se num impulso. De costas, olhava o lago. Um silêncio estranho foi o que manteve entre os dois pelo que não passaram de alguns segundos. Então se voltou, um sorriso velado de contrariedade e diversão no rosto.

"Lembra o menos possível, é claro, você nunca teve uma mente que colaborasse com o fato" riu "Não lembra de nada mais?"

O garoto esforçou-se para lembrar de algo mais. Nos corredores e esquinas que faziam sua mente de alguma forma ele sabia que devia estar feliz, na verdade devia estar exultante, mas o fato que encaixava tudo isso não existia. Acreditava e queria estar feliz, mas ele era um estranho, no final das contas. Olhou para cima, uma ruga entre as duas sobrancelhas lhe dando a expressão pensativa que há muito tempo não assumia, tentando descobrir alguma coisa dentro daqueles olhos cor de rubi, olhos estranhos. Eles eram desconhecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo eram tão conhecidos quanto.

"Tudo bem, não esperava que lembrasse de algo além disso. Mas de uma coisa você lembra, apesar de não querer, e esse é o motivo de estar aqui hoje"

"Não entendi" levantou-se, reconhecendo o fato de que tinham quase a mesma altura. Reconhecendo ou lembrando?

"Você tem alguma idéia de por que está aqui, de por que estou aqui, não é?" perguntou, o dom doloroso de sua voz quase disfarçado pela expressão compreensiva.

Link lembrava de fatos, de vozes, de feridas. Um mar de lembranças lhe tomava os sonhos e os sentidos a cada minuto, em qualquer lugar. Sabia montar os pedaços daquela história fantástica que não havia acontecido, colocá-los em ordem como ladrilhos e fazer uma rua, uma estrada que não iria percorrer. Aquela noite marcada, sob a lua, às margens das flores e do Hylian, tinha alguma ligação com todo o resto, uma cola poderosa que poderia segurar os fatos que faltavam. Estar ali... estava ali. Do que havia esquecido?

Um intervalo novo lhe assomou os pensamentos. Uma ilha, um Templo, um nascer do sol, uma vitória e uma derrota merecida. Um intervalo que fazia seu rosto queimar. Não evitou sorrir.

"Eu lembro... " ergueu uma mão, incerto, e com proximidade a pousou no rosto descoberto e fulgente de lua a sua frente "Eu lembro disso"

Sheik limitou-se a olhá-lo, então fez outra careta e olhou para o chão, à entrada além da dobra da subida rochosa. Um suspiro sonoro e sentido lhe escapou.

"Viu?" sussurrou, sem nenhum ouvinte aparente "Eu disse que nunca esqueceria"

Link ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando entender aquelas palavras, sua mão escorreu do rosto para o ombro.

"Espere um pouco... nunca esqueceria? Você? Mas estava falando sobre mim"

O Sheikahn ergue o rosto e sorriu um sorriso sincero, sem ironia ou traço de divertimento. Cobriu a mão em seu ombro com a sua, e tocou o rosto confuso. Aproximou-se, vencendo a luz, tocou os lábios trêmulos com os seus. Sem reação, sem movimento, só tocou-os. Link fechou os olhos e quando os abriu...

Sheik havia ido embora.

Tinha a mão flutuando no ar pálido à sua frente. Não havia ninguém ali, mas havia tido. Tinha que ter existido alguém ali! Deu a volta, olhou pelos cantos, mas simplesmente havia desaparecido.

_...Viu? Eu disse que nunca esqueceria... _As palavras dançavam na sua volta como mais um enigma. Não como um problema, mas sim uma resposta, um segredo. Tinha uma idéia agora, uma noção do que podiam significar, só não sabia, na verdade, o que de fato significavam. Agora amanhecia, e Sheik tinha sumido como aparecera, sem som nem nenhum sinal aparente. Tocou os próprios lábios. Quentes, vivos, cobertos de uma certeza maior do que qualquer outra.

Os girassóis na beira do lago agora se enroscavam na direção do sol nascente, um sol que ele já vira nascer no mesmo lugar. A tonalidade daquele amarelo, o movimento lhes dado pelo vento... não havia como esquecer. Então entendeu tudo. Ah, era tão óbvio! O tempo todo estava ali, e ele entendia. Ele lembrava. Sorriu, pegando uma flor e indo embora.

Nunca se pode apagar um passado, por mais que ele jamais tenha acontecido.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

1- fiquei em dúvida quanto a "Homem da Sombra" ou "Shadow Man". Daí o Andre falou em "Homem Sombrio" e eu bati nele u.u Eitcha inglês de quinta do capeta esse meu, que nem um jogo consegue traduzir direito.

* * *

Considerações finais d-.-b ao som de _Black_ _Hole Sun_

Cof cof cof, acho que voltei a escrever de olhos fechados, feito nos tempos da loja da Lilith #se enforca# Uh, valeu a pena esse monte de meses grudada nisso aqui, ficou decente. Tá, tá, pelo menos eu gostei, porque finais alternativos são legais.

Dedicado à Akimia, por ter escrito _"You'll be in my Heart"_, por agüentar meu americanation e por ser uma doce menina inglesa. Cadê minha caixa toda carimbada e cheia de chá?

E viva o primeiro fic do ano! Tá, não é o primeiro, mas é como se fosse, já que "Boa Sorte" é curto demais até pra um anúncio de jornal. Então, viva o primeiro fic do ano! xD

_(Post Script - devido a um review muito querido de Clover Garvin revisei o fic _outra vez _e constatei os erros de concordância indicados. Oh God, como eu sou descuidada u.u Mas, agora tá tudo certinho... eu acho.)_

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - de Maio de 2006 à Janeiro de 2007**


End file.
